


Warden Kallen

by HeroFizzer



Category: Code Geass, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: To the surprise of Kallen, she's been made a warden at a prison on an otherwise deserted island. Inexperienced, she at least has Sylvia and Albedo to help her out. Of course, once she takes her vaccinations, it becomes a little more muddled who's in charge of who around there. (Commissioned)
Kudos: 5





	Warden Kallen

This wasn't something that Kallen wanted to do, but there really wasn't much of an option for her.

The Brittanians had captured most of her fellow Japanese allies, separating her from Lelouch and others that she relied on to accomplish much in their war. Even though she was along for the ride to the prison, she wasn't made to wear cuffs like everyone else had. Despite the circumstances, she trusted them to do so much in an effort to make sure she cooperated.

For whatever reason, she was on loan by the Black Knights to the Brittanians, being asked to help straighten out the prison system. As it stood, the pink haired Japanese woman couldn't help but feel as though there was something a bit more suspicious regarding the system and why, of all people, they would trust someone who was against their efforts to conquer her people to fix up their prison system. Even if her father was of Brittanian nobility, that didn't make enough sense for her.

Until she could get a full clue on her situation, Kallen complied with the Knights as she was transported to the prison to fulfill her duties. What, exactly, they were going to have her do was on her mind the whole trip, as she had little to no experience with prisoners of their sort. Villainous types and brawlers were one thing, but it was another for people who likely had a reason to be locked up like they were.

Looking out the window, Kallen looked down at the island that they were going to, seeing the large, lifeless building that sat in the middle of it all. It had none of the technical aspects that she had seen in Japan, nor the wealthy, lavish designs her father's place had. It was just a big block on top of an even bigger block, with barbed wire surrounding the fences and, she assumed, laser cannons all over the surrounding location on the off chance that someone decided to make a run for it. Any people down there looked like ants, which was a good indicator on just how large the place was.

Kallen growled to herself, her fingers gripping against her thighs as she stared down in frustration. So many of those people had to be within her own jurisdiction, people she could consider friends or comrades in her time during the war. To have to watch them and keep them in line like the Britannians desired was frustrating, but even she had no choice in the matter. She was just going to have to roll with the punches, whatever may come.

They finally landed, with the Japanese prisoners in shackles being led off before her. It was as if they added another layer of salt on her proverbial wound, making her catch glimpses of the people she would have to treat like enemies. All of them were men as well, which only made her wonder more why she was here. That smelled like trouble to her...

“Okay, Miss Stadtfeld, it's time to get off.”

Kallen looked up at another woman who had been along for the ride, finally noticing that she looked rather...odd for someone in the Britannian army. While she had a pale skin and long black hair that would pass her off as human, she had two horns curving in towards her forehead, spaced far enough that it wouldn't look like a crown or tiara of some sort. Her eyes were yellow, already an unnatural color for humans, but they looked frightening, almost bestial in their nature. Her dress was a pure white with gold linings, a web pattern on her chest in spite of the lining leading to an exposed collarbone. While her hips were also exposed in an otherwise classy dress, the black wings that surrounded her lower body were also suspect to the Japanese woman.

And of course, her smile. When she told Kallen to 'get off' she couldn't help but see how she grinned, as if she meant it in such a lewd manner that nobody else would think of in a situation like this. Somehow that worried her.

“Right, sure...”

The woman laughed, helping Kallen off the transport as they started to make their way to the building. The pink haired woman finally saw the surroundings in full, noticing they were on a landing pad meant to lead the prisoners inside to get their uniforms, check in for their crimes, and who knows what else. Kallen looked away from the woman throughout, as they were observing the Japanese men being led inside.

“Look at all those delicious little morsels,” giggled the woman as she licked her lips, “such tasty looking Japanese men who are just begging for punishment.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kallen asked her, clenching her fist. “You think that they wanted this?”

“Oh no, not at all,” she grinned, “but I can see how they look at us. Oh, the thoughts racing through their minds as they glance briefly at the little bit of eye candy they'll have, but cannot touch. 'Sit on my face, warden mommy! Spank my ass! Treat me like the little femboy slut I could never be in reality!”

Hearing all this, Kallen cringed, shivering in place as she tried to hide away from the lewd talk she heard. “Uh, yeah, that's great...I'm sure they'd love to just...be like that. Sure.” Her lips thinned as she shied away from the woman, rubbing her arm as she questioned what she got herself into.

“Ah! Where are my manners!” said the woman, wrapping her arm around the pink haired woman. “You may call me Albedo. The Britannians summoned me because they were aware of my brand of punishment, and felt the prisoners were in dire need of being put in their place. And who better than someone who exudes the mommy energy so well?” Her cheeks were a bright red compared to her pale skin, but she was sincerely loving the ideas she had in place for the prisoners.

“Right...” Kallen sighed, realizing she was going to have to make due. “So, you're the warden then? I have to report to you?”

The laugh Albedo let out alarmed Kallen, as if it was so funny that it was the most hilarious thing she ever heard. “Did they not give you the right information? Oh, honey, I'm not the head warden, that would be you!”

Hearing that, Kallen's eyes widened. “Wait...wait wait wait! Me? The warden? No, that can't be right. I could understand being just a lower guard, but a warden?!”

“Think of it as just a title,” Albedo said as she led Kallen inside, “but don't worry, as your assistant warden I'll be sure to help you along the way. And who knows, you'll likely fall into the role in no time.”

“Well, if you say so...” Kallen mumbled.

“First things first, of course. We have to give you a medical exam and make certain that you've been properly vaccinated.”

“Vaccinated for what?”

“We're on an island, after all,” Albedo reminded her, “and as such there's plenty of potential tropical diseases that you may be vulnerable to. We want to make sure that you're safe and healthy as warden, of course.”

“And the other prisoners?” Kallen didn't like the silence that came after her question. There was nothing but a forward gaze from the horned horny woman, a slight smile on her lips as she led her to the medical office for further examination.

They went past the prisoners who were given their outfits, tags, and all the other works. They were given physicals out in the open, which embarrassed Kallen to an immense degree, her cheeks turning heated as she saw the wangs hanging out in the open. She had no idea what was worse, that they were forced to be naked for such things or that they were perfectly fine with doing so.

After seeing for herself a small portion of the prison, Kallen was led by Albedo to the medical room meant specifically for the prison staff to avoid the 'germs and filth' that her assistant would call them. “Oh, Sylvia,” Albedo said as she walked into the room, “our new warden has arrived!”

Looking around, Kallen could see that the room was strangely the most pristine location within the entire facility, pure white in its walls, floor tiling, and the cabinets. It was oddly tranquil, yet boring at the same time. At first she saw nobody within the room, then heard muffled grunts coming from the other side of the makeshift wall where patients would normally change into their hospital gowns. Thanks to the bright lighting she could see the visage on the other side, a rather tall and curvy woman taking a seat on a stool. Much to her concern, it seemed as though the woman was polishing...something. But what that could have been was worrying to her, trying to blank the thought out of her mind even as the woman came out from the other side.

The woman in question wore a white doctor's jacket, though it remained open enough that Kallen could see the oddly classy red dress she wore underneath. There was enough cleavage there that the pink haired woman was concerned the breasts would spill from the outfit, even with that webbed fishnet meeting with the golden necklace. Her hair was long and dark, with her bangs fading into the same shade of red as her gown. Other than that, the first thing the Japanese woman took note of was that she was immensely tall, enough that she was worried she would get her face lost in all that cleavage.

And given how tightly she was hugged by the medical expert, what was more likely to happen than she hoped.

“Well, aren't you a scrumptious little sight to see!” teased the woman, likely known as Sylvia as she hugged Kallen close to her mounds. “How nice that our new warden is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Oh, honey, if I could eat you up, I would!”

“What's...that supposed to mean?” Kallen asked, concerned by the statement.

“Never you mind,” Sylvia said as she finally let go of her. The pink haired woman gasped for breath, inhaling what tasted like sweat now that she was against such a large chest. “But you're here for your shots, hm? I guess it would be necessary, given all the diseases we have around the island.”

“Right, about that, where did these diseases come from, exactly?” Kallen asked.

“Why, this island, of course!” Albedo said, wrapping her arms around Kallen as her own chest pushed against the back of her head. “We've worked quick to make sure that everyone is protected from such potentially toxic air. But as warden and staff, you get higher priority among others. But that's also because we've barely got a big enough supply to give to the large number of prisoners jailed within these halls.”

“I guess that's good to know.” Kallen said. Though she still felt bad that those that were considered prisoners among her people were barely considered a priority. Who knows when, or if, they would be able to obtain such vaccines.

“Now, we just need you to strip out of those...things that you have on,” Sylvia said as she pointed to all of the pink haired woman.

“...My clothes?” Kallen asked, giving the dark skinned woman a skeptical glance. It was a bit weird for something as common as the clothes on her back being referred to as an unknown substance, especially as she and Albedo were also wearing some rather sexy gowns, revealing though they may be.

“Right, those,” Sylvia said, “you won't be needing those for too long.”

There was a long and pregnant pause from Kallen as she realized just how ludicrous that sounded. “This...is just for the vaccination, right?”

“Correct,” said Albedo, pushing her chest far enough that she could get her ears covered by her tits.

“There's no other physical I have to take or anything?”

“Right, exactly.” said Sylvia.

“So why do you want me to strip naked?!” asked the Japanese woman out of frustration.

“Because we want to see what sort of body our dear warden is dealing with, sweetie!” Sylvia giggled warmly at the pink haired woman, bending over enough that she could see the ample amount of cleavage her gown was capable of showing off. “You have to be in the right strength to deal with the prisoners when they get out of hand, you realize.”

Even after Sylvia pressed her finger against her nose as though it were a button to 'boop', this still felt immensely suspicious to Kallen. She would rather not get naked just for the sake of getting injected with enough needles that they can stuff her bloodstream with serums to combat these 'tropical diseases', but given how hard Albedo pushed her chest against her head, she couldn't help but feel that these two weren't about to let her go without showing off her skin as a whole.

“Okay, fine, whatever it takes,” Kallen said as she started to undress before the two buxom beauties, “just as long as I can finally learn what I do as a warden.”

“That's the spirit,” Sylvia said, leaning into Kallen's forehead to peck just under her headband. The girl blushed just before she showed off her chest, embarrassed not only by the fact her C-cup chest was on display compared to these busty beauties, but also that she was even showing off so much in front of anyone to begin with. She had no idea what to make of it, as she was sure she had undressed in front of others before. Perhaps it was how they towered over her, acting as intimidating as possible.

However, when she was fully naked, the two women hummed in delight, placing their hands all over her exposed skin, tingling as they ran their palms all around her smooth body. She swore that one of them let out an “Ara ara” under their breath, as if she truly was that impressive to look at while in the buff.

“My, we've got a very sexy warden coming in,” Sylvia said, her other hand rubbing between her legs, “I just cant' stop touching her!”

“Me too,” said Albedo, “what a gorgeous beauty she'll be. Hopefully she'll be tough on all these prisoners who might cause us any trouble...”

The praise of her body, despite themselves being tall and curvaceous, worked well into Kallen's mind. She was feeling an arousal between her legs, though as she was sandwiched between the ladies she could tell already that it was in a manner much different from what she could have expected. From behind, Albedo pushed against her lower body, though it wasn't her waistline specifically. Something was rising up enough that it pushed against her buck naked ass, the sound of her gown slowly tearing coming through her ears.

Sylvia was no better; there was a high enough slit in her gown that she felt a rising push up from underneath the skirt, massaging against her thigh as it slowly rose up to her crotch. Suffice to say, though she couldn't see it herself, she knew what exactly was going on here.

It wasn't hard for Kallen to guess what was prodding at her, as the two buxom beauties that would work under her each sported a massive wang. Those, however, were very hard, especially in the way they rubbed against her crotch. The pink haired girl whimpered, trying to look on either side of her just to keep from looking at the dark skinned member massaging her muff. Discomfort filled her mind, wishing to take the vaccinations and finally get them over with.

"Uh, okay! I think we've all gotten well acquainted," Kallen said as she tried to squeeze out from between the two women, "can I just take the vaccinations and leave? Please?"

"Oh, honey, why so eager?" laughed Albedo. "Don't you like the comfort of being between two much larger women?"

"I guess…" Kallen replied, trying to keep her head afloat of their floatation devices. Try as she might to come up with a "but", nothing reasonable would spring to mind. Unfortunately for the pink haired girl, that left her open for the other women to keep fondling around with her.

"I suppose we can't really begin the tour of the prison until she's properly cleaned, can we, Sylvia?" Albedo mused.

"When you're right, you're right," muttered the dark skinned woman, "very well, let's get her ready then."

As Albedo went off to grab the equipment, Sylvia stayed behind to use a cotton swab dabbed in rubbing alcohol to numb the pain that would come with each shot. Judging by how much she had to leave behind, Kallen grew worrisome about the number of shots she was going to have to take. One was fine, sure, maybe two, but any more than that felt like overkill to her.

With proper timing, Albedo came back to the room with tbe syringes in hand. Naturally, Kallen gulped at the sight of so many needles, wondering if she was ever going to feel her biceps ever again when this was through.

"Now, be a dear and remain calm, Kallen," Albedo said as she grabbed one of the syringes, finding a vein on her arm that Sylvia rubbed oil on, "this won't hurt."

"You're sure about that?" Kallen asked, skeptical thanks to the numerous devices meant to inject these vaccines into her body.

Grabbing the other arm, Sylvia prepared to inject a needle as well. "Sweetheart, please, we're professionals at this. If we didn't know what we were doing, we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"I guess I can't argue with that…" Kallen said, though deep down she did. There was just a massive amount of uncertainty for her on how to argue with the pair.

The needles made their way through the skin, puncturing her veins as they were ready to inject the fluids that would clear her of diseases. Kallen felt woozy afterwards, especially thanks to how many different medical liquids were pushed into her bloodstream, but she felt as though she should be fine in no time.

Except when she left the exam table, she already felt herself stumbling forward, panicking as she was moving head first into the far wall. Albedo and Sylvia giggled to themselves, seeing their new head warden act so clumsily. It was as if she was unaware of what was going on with her, though the other two women were playing up their own bit of tomfoolery.

“Oh, silly me!” Sylvia said, smiling as she held one of the syringes up to her face. “This wasn't the vaccine at all! I think we might have put some experimental drugs in you by accident!”

“Whaaat? Did we really?” Albedo asked, failing to act like she should be surprised by any of this. “Not the ones we meant to use as a punishment for the prisoners, Sylvia! Who knows what sort of things could happen to our warden!”

Kallen wasn't able to speak, as she was too busy panting loudly while she sweated profusely. There was a strange heat going through her body, her chest pounding hard as she felt a nagging sting dead center. Her heart pounded hard and fast, as if it was about to burst out of her rib cage and splatter on the floor. While that never happened, she still felt a sudden change occur on her body, no doubt a side effect from whatever was actually stuffed in her.

The stinging in her chest seemed to slowly push towards her tits, which began to slowly swell up. Her C-cup breasts had soon grown into E-cups, far too heavy for her to properly stand upright thanks to the added weight. When she tried to lift her head away from the wall, she found just how hard it was to stand upright with such a new weight literally placed on her shoulders, even with the shift in her balance of gravity.

Speaking of which, her hips expanded outwards, leaving a larger gap between her legs that made it easy for her to give birth if given the chance. Her thighs became thicker as a result, which put a lot more weight into her ass. Albedo and Sylvia licked their lips, stroking their cocks as they stared at her shapely ass and the cellulite that came with it. 

“Can't...move...” Kallen groaned. “I have to...mph...phhhhmmmmmphhhh...” Kallen's mouth started to expand as well, with her lips becoming thick and plump. They were so huge that she could barely speak properly, unable to form the proper syllables to speak. Though the lips on her face weren't the only ones to grow, as her pussy enlarged as well, looking to the other women as though it had been suctioned into a thicker version of itself by a pump. Here, however, it was clearly a more permanent fixture to the pink haired girl's physique, with fluids already spilling out of the folds.

It was barely even a slow spill, as Kallen could hear it dripping to the floor. Her pussy had become lubricated for action, raining down on the ground with ease. It wasn't the only thing that was leaking, as her asshole had started to create its own lube, though how she was doing so was a mystery. Thanks to how plump her lips had become, she was also salivating from the mouth, watering as it dripped down her chin.

She spun around to face Albedo and Sylvia, whimpering as she looked on at the cocks. She whimpered as her gaze remained on them, with their eyes seeing the thick and curvy sex creature standing before them. “Well well,” Sylvia said, “your serums did just the trick, Albedo.”

“I know!” Albedo laughed, approaching Kallen as she stumbled away from the wall. “Her body still needs to adjust to all that weight, but I think we can help her out with that until she's ready to walk like a real girl.”

Kallen tried to speak and tell them that she was already a real woman, but her plump lips made it hard to convey that point as it was. It was clear neither of them was all that interested in hearing the warden out, as she found herself bent over and staring at Sylvia's cock. The precum oozed immensely from the tip, hanging just inches off the floor. The dark skinned woman giggled, stroking her thumb and finger over a few veins while her friend in Albedo used the lube from her ass to properly cover her shaft.

“Your mouth looks so fuckable,” said Sylvia, “but I'm wondering how your tits can handle my dick.” With Kallen bent over, the dark skinned woman towering over her slipped it between her hanging breasts, with the pink haired warden squeezing into it purely by instinct. She looked up at the woman, watching as her hips rocked into her enlarged chest, using them to pleasure her cock.

Sylvia was also a distraction to Kallen, as it made her ignorant of Albedo's injection of her cock inside the asshole and its nicely lubricated tunnel. “Seems it won't just be needles and vaccines we'll be injecting into you today,” Albedo teased, giving the pink haired woman's backside a hard smack. Kallen shivered from how powerful the strike was against her booty, even with the extra padding placed on it. Her eyes rolled back as the shaft stretched out her rectal cavity, which was easy to do thanks to the smoothness the lubrication made in her ass.

Ready to stuff it in her cheeks, Sylvia pulled her cock away from the hanging breasts, ready to stuff her stiffness between the plump lips. With all the saliva that's built up in her mouth, it was far too easy to shove it between those luscious puckers, though her jaw was barely able to stretch out. The dark skinned woman sighed with satisfaction, pleased with the orifice she had stuck her dong inside. The crown pushed into her throat, stretching it out so far that one could see the tip bulging from the outside.

With her entire cock up the ass, Albedo began to buck away proudly at the plump backside, watching the cellulite covered cheeks jiggle with every smack into her rear. Her balls swung into her pussy, growing damp by the rainfall of vaginal juices that continued to pool up on the pristine exam room floor. Even with Sylvia's dick in her throat, she was still able to moan and groan as the dark haired woman with her yellow eyes reamed her anus.

Sylvia grabbed hold of Kallen's pink locks, pulling her thick body into her waist. Albedo wasn't about to let up, as she grabbed hold of her expanded waist and pulled back on her. Their new warden felt like part of her body was going to be torn thanks to their power amid the struggle, her body sawing between their rods. Their scrotum swung hard into her as well, with Albedo continuously hitting her pussy, somehow making her hornier than she felt she was capable of, even with the already elevated libido the vaccines put her through.

The saliva from her plump lips built up on Kallen's chin, dangling over the floor in the same manner Sylvia's precum already had. It swung about with every thrust that came from Sylvia's hips, her cock sheathing itself well inside her throat. She laughed immensely, satisfied with how she was using the woman that was supposedly her new boss.

“What a good fucking asshole,” Albedo said, giving the backside another hard smack, “you've got potential to run this place well, warden. With an ass like that the prisoners will be begging you to sit on them as punishment.” Kallen would have said something, were it not for her plump lips being so thick she could barely form syllables, as well as Sylvia's dick pumping back and forth inside her throat.

Even with her swelled up state all over her body, Kallen was still capable of feeling the veins throbbing against her cheeks and tunnel, the girls pounding harder against her body as they were growing so aroused that they couldn't hold back their urges to shoot a wad straight in her holes. The loud groans the girls had were a sure sign that they were going to burst soon enough, and the pink haired girl had to brace herself for the inevitable flood. Her tits swung underneath her, hearing them clap against one another as she was pulled back and forth with almost no end in sight.

Thankfully, there indeed was an end. Sylvia and Albedo held themselves close to Kallen's body as they pumped into her one last time, growling as they prepared to dump their seed. The pink haired girl gurgled as the cum spilled through her throat and into her stomach, while the yellow-eyed woman coated her asshole with so much seed she thought her stomach was about to swell up and add to her thickness. The warden's eyes widened as she did her best to hold onto all the cum they offered her, panting loudly as she found her vaginal fluids squirting harder than they had before. This feeling was short lived, only throughout the burst of ejaculation she felt while the women who were supposedly working under her.

Syliva pulled back, with a few more shots of cum landing on Kallen's tongue. When she pulled her shaft out from between the plump lips, the seed dribbled out as well, adding to the long string of cum that had built up on her chin. Albedo was next to let her dick pop from the asshole, which was now left gaping from the girth she provided. It didn't matter, as the lubrication made it relaxing for the pink haired girl to handle, even as the jizz cascaded out of her rectum, mixing with the endless stream of lubrication she had as well.

“Well well,” laughed Sylvia, “I think our warden has shown that she'll be of great help to us on this prison island. I doubt if things go wrong for her as well that she'll be able to get very far.”

“Not if our urges to fuck those plump parts of her body have anything to say about it,” said Albedo. “Although, she took our dicks far too easily. What do you say about us trying to stuff both of them in her pussy and see if she can break?” Kallen squeaked, her eyes widened at the thought of two cocks in a hole. Even with how her cunt was literally gushing with sexual fluids, she wasn't sure she was going to feel well when they tried plowing it in unison.

The two buxom beauties helped Kallen over to the exam table, her thick body still adjusting to the new size that she took on. As she could see her naked body in a mirror, the Japanese woman realized just how different she looked. With the size of her tits she was in disbelief that she even had a stomach hidden underneath them, mostly being tits and ass as a result of her vaccine injections. And the lips were so huge, they looked as though they were numbed as a result of a dental surgery. It was no wonder she could barely feel Sylvia's shaft all throughout that pecker sucking.

Aware that Kallen was studying herself, the two busty ladies gave her some time to stare and study herself, squeezing in on her larger melons. She still couldn't believe that this was her, a future warden of the prison. It barely looked like her, and if it weren't for her pink hair and the red bandana she might not have even known it was her she was staring at. She was more likely to look at her and ask what she ate that made her so thick. Pivoting to the side, she grabbed her ass and pulled up on it, dropping it down to view the jiggling that it was capable of. She may not still believe it was her, but that was a reality she was going to have to accept at some point while she stayed in the prison.

“Well, are we ready to continue?” Albedo asked as she groped a tit. “I know you're in love with yourself, but so are we. And trust me when I say we can make you feel really great.”

Kallen sighed, nodding as the girls brought her to the exam table, rolling her on top of it as they watched her breasts sag to the sides. Her ass showed its thickness as it made it hard for her back to rest on top of the surface, as there was an obvious arc between the spherical shape that her rear took on compared to where her shoulders rested. Neither of the others cared all that much, as they were still more interested ogling at her plumpness compared to how she was before.

“Such a dreamy body...” moaned Sylvia as she rubbed her shaft against the running faucet that was her pussy. It had slickened up immensely, with Albedo joining her after the fact to make sure she was slick enough to enter the likely tiny hole they were about to share.

Much to Kallen's worry, the pair were putting their crowns against her folds at the same time, as if their girth was ready to shove in at the same exact time. The panicked expression on her face was concerned, as she had never experienced such a penetration before in her life. It worried her that she could be torn in two, thanks to the thickness of their own staffs.

“Ready?” Sylvia asked. “One...two...threeeee...”

There was a loud pop that came from Kallen's cunt as the two crowns managed to push into her hole, with the pink haired warden crying out in agony as they stretched her canal out far beyond what she was otherwise likely able to handle. They pushed hard inside her canal, burrowing with ease thanks to all the lubrication that was still waiting to spill out of her body. With two rods pushing her curtains apart, it was quite likely that they were going to easily make her gape for a good while after this testing session.

Another cry came from Kallen's plump lips, the shafts having punctured through her cervix and inside her womb. She curled her toes in as she felt the blissful agony, all while looking at her stomach as it bulged. Their cocks had pushed up against her stomach lining, a clear visual of where they were inside her cunt as they prepared to ream the hole.

“Fuck she's so tight...” Sylvia purred, pounding away as she and Albedo were now out of sync.

“She really is,” Albedo said, “and that's hardly counting all the space we're sharing. Mmmph, I just hope we don't cum too soon after that last release...”

“Right? My cock is so desperate for another cum! What about you, Kallen? Are you enjoying the privileges that come with being a warden?” The pink haired woman said nothing, as she growled deeply from the repeated pummeling that her womb took over.

“She's enjoying herself!” Albedo teased, massaging their cocks through Kallen's belly. “She's so lost in that feeling of ecstasy, see? She can't even answer us, she's loving it that much!”

The women pumped harder and harder into Kallen's cunt, the new warden gripping the table tightly as she felt her pussy ready to burst harder. It would have been the first real orgasm she had since arriving at the prison, though she wasn't sure anymore given how wet her hole was to this degree. Her nostrils started to flare up, as breathing through such thick lips was hard for her to do. But she herself was ready to reach an orgasm, her mind racing with all sorts of lewd thoughts just so she could finally get herself to the point that she could feel some sort of relief.

Kallen growled as she twitched about, her fluids splashing against the groins of the busty ladies, spraying them down hard while she quivered atop the table. She stared distantly at the ceiling as she let her liquids spray out, making another large puddle of sex in the exam room.

Sylvia and Albedo joined her soon after, dumping their cum within her womb and leaving it to stretch out. They were enjoying themselves far too much, but satisfied that they could experience the tightness of a new pussy to play with. It was plump and juicy, and now it was theirs to have fun with.

Holding onto her stomach, Kallen panted after her release as she rubbed her belly, feeling how unusually swollen it had become as a result of so much jizz being sprayed inside of her. It was just a sign of how inflated her womb had grown as a result of the dumping she took.

Soon, Kallen's eyes grew heavy, as if she was losing her consciousness. “Aw, what's wrong, warden Kallen? Are you getting sleepy?” asked Albedo.

“Maybe we should give her a teeny break and just rest,” said Sylvia, “it's been a long first day for her, after all.”

Kallen nodded, and she fell asleep within moments. Albedo and Sylvia let her have that time alone, hearing her snore on their way out of the exam room. “I have to say, I'm pleased with the outcome,” said Albedo, “she turned out rather well, all things considered.”

“And just think,” Sylvia said, “this is only the beginning for our precious warden. I can't wait to see what tomorrow's experiment will bring her.”

“Warden...hmph. It's only a title, but that could change when we finally break her in.”


End file.
